Rise of the Dragons
by manapohaku2
Summary: 6th year, creature fic, harry is a dragon. hp/lv, slash, mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**summary : Harry learns that being normal is over rated.**

**Disclaimer: not mine. Harry potter is not mine I just own the plot.**

* * *

Harry had always thought of him self as a normal kid. than he learned that he was a wizard and normal went out the window. not only was he a wizard but people believed he killed a dark lord.

when he was a kid he liked that people thought of him as more than a freak. he wasnt a freak anymore he was famous he had money.

than in 2nd year he was a freak again because he could speak to snakes. till then he really liked that he could talk with them they kept him company while he had to work in the garden. but then he was the freak again and every body hated him. he destroyed the Basilisk and every one was his friend again.

he hated how Ron his best friend would shy away from him when he found out. he really hoped that Ron could be someone he could count on when he really needed him. 4th year proved that while Ron could be a good friend it was only when it suited him.

Harry forgave him when he apologized but it still hurt that someone who he thought he knew, someone who he considered his best friend could think let alone believe that he would do some thing like put his name forth in a death-defying tournament.

as his best friend Ron should have known that Harry would never have done such a thing.

all of that takes a back seat to what he woke up to on his 16th birthday.

Harry stared, and then stared some more what the hell was he? he wasnt human that's for sure. his teeth were wicked sharp, his eyes glowed like a cats, they were even shaped differently. at least his tongue was normal. people can't see him like this it just wasnt normal he needed to go back to how he looked like before.

Harry watched transfixed as he changed back to how he looked before. breathing a sigh of relief he left the bathroom.

only for every thing to go dark.

when next he opened his eyes it was to be blinded by the most atrocious color of red he had ever laid eyes on.

'Ginny your to close.' he pushed her away. he didn't remember her hair being that bright before.

cautious harry opened his eyes a little slower this time. 'what happened?' he asked the group of red heads standing around him.

they wouldn't look at him.

eyes wide he started to worry could he have reverted back?

did they see?

groaning he laid back down memories assaulted his mind. he knew instinctively that they were memories, his memories and not some trick by the dark lord.

he let go. knowing that next he wakes every thing would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**summary : Harry learns that being normal is over rated.**

**Disclaimer: not mine. Harry potter is not mine I just own the plot.**

**thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorites.**

* * *

once, just once I would like things not to do a 180 and just be. is it so much trouble to ask to be normal?

'why do you fight it? it wont hurt just except me.' said the mirror look-alike with his sharp teeth and cat eyes.

Harry covered his ears and started singing la la la la... it wasnt real this was all just a very vivid dream and he would awake warm and snug being irritated by Rons snores.

suddenly his hands were gripped tightly eyes wide he stared into glowing green eyes.

'I know this is a lot to take in, but get a grip. you wish to be normal when you have never been. _you_ who survived a curse that never failed to hit its mark. you are not normal Harry, you never have been. nor will you every be.'

'how do you know my name?' stupid question.

'we are the same you and I. do not deny you know it to be true. I am the real you. those things that dared to call themselves family almost killed us I thought it would be better if I slept for a while. then maybe we would have a chance. if it wornt for the fact that we were to small I would have said to hell with it and killed them. who do you think helped you when you foolishly went after the stone? when you needed to push back all those dementers? do you really think _you_ did that on your own?'

Harry hated him. more he hated that he was right.

ever since he was young Harry had always felt that there was someone watching him. not the pedophile type, but some one who he knew he could trust. it was that same feeling that allowed him to survive quirrell, the basilisk, riddle, the dementers, the tournament, and the fiasco at the ministry.

'how are we the same?' he smiled looking innocent though Harry wasnt fooled.

'we are the same for I am you, and you are me.'

shaking his head Harry rephrased. 'what are we?'

as if he had been waiting for such a question the other grinned and asked his own. ' what do you think we are?'

if he knew he wouldn't have asked in the first place.

_what were they? obviously not human maybe some kind of snake?_

'a snake?' he shook his head.

'you know the truth.'

_thank you old wise one_. he thought sarcastically.

the other just laughed, confusing Harry who didn't know that he had broadcasted his thoughts.

Harry did know, but shied from the truth. its hard to accept something that will label you a freak when you've tried so hard to lose the label you already have.

**Freak.**

he had been called that since he could remember. had thought that was his name at one point. to accept this, to name what he dare not name he would be a freak for all time.

the other was understandably angry, but he would not force Harry to choose. he knew that splitting himself in two would cause problems, but at the time it was what he could do. he had not lied if they had not been so young he would have killed the pigs and left. humans are so weak as children.

humans are weak period.

'lily and james are they not our parents?' Harry asked. he had to know.

'they are. I will say no more make your choice. will you name us or will you go back?'

'what about Voldemort I have to kill him. and if we're not human how could they be our parents?' the other stayed silent. he ment what he said. should Harry choose to accept, all his questions will be answered.

Harry hated this, but knew the choice was his and his alone. maybe that is why he took that leap forward off the metaphorical cliff. the fact that the other trusted him enough to follow whatever he decided. or maybe he was just to tired of being alone. either way...

'Dragon that is what I am.' harry stated proudly.

the other smiled. 'yes you are.'

He woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**summary : Harry learns that being normal is over rated.**

**warning: incase no one can tell this will be a Harry goes dark fic.**

**Disclaimer: not mine. Harry potter is not mine I just own the plot.**

**thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorites.**

* * *

at once Harry knew something was different. something was wrong. its not like he awoke alone. no it had more to do with who was in the room with him.

or who wasnt.

Ron and Ginny were there so was Mrs. Weasley, but where was every one else?

not that he expected them to stay by his side this was just more telling.

he should have known they would try something while he was vulnerable. he could still taste the potion on his tongue.

smacking his lips he asked innocently. "a healing potion Mrs. Weasley?'

'yes dear im just glad it helped.'

oh it helped alright.

**Liar.**

he despised liar's.

how dare they give him a love potion. as if _he_ wouldn't be able to tell. if he had been the old Harry then no he wouldn't have known.

Harry was glad of the choice he made. he had his suspicions of these three. to think that they would betray him like that.

'you literally caught on fire mate. Charlie and Bill used up their energy shielding you. their sleeping in their old rooms. Hermione and the twins went down to the lovegoods to ask if they had ever heard of such a thing.' Ron said.

though he hated to say it he was still unsure of Ron. he would like for them to remain friends. Harry hoped for his sake that Ron was innocent.

'Charlie knows! remember mum before he and bill passed out from magical exhaustion. he was about to name it.' said Ginny.

stoic, blank. Harry looked calm on the outside though he was panicking on the inside. Harry could trust Charlie not to speak. he wasnt surprised that he would know. Charlie dealt with his kind on a daily basis he would be worried should he not have known.

luna.

he trusted her with his life.

luna wont say anything before checking with him first.

she is very loyal.

Hermione and the twins he knew he could count on them that only left Bill.

Harry didn't know bill. and wasnt able to say whether or not he could trust him. the fact that he pushed his body so passed its endurance, though that could be argued that he only did it to save his family.

he would make his decision later.

'I feel a lot better now. is there any breakfast left?' he was starving going through your maturity can take a lot out of you.

if there was one good thing about Mrs weasley, she can cook.

'don't be silly dear I'll make you a nice lunch. now don't worry it wont take, but a moment.' she busied herself in the kitchen. coming back with a feast. it was times like these that Mrs weasley could remind him of a house elf.

Hermione and the twins came back with luna in tow. she looked at him asking silently if she could tell them.

Harry didn't know how luna always knew these things and he didn't want to know. it's what made her luna.

Bill and Charlie were still out cold. he'd talk to them later. while Ron was busy doing something for his mother Harry, Hermione, luna and the twins met in the twins old room.

'whats this all about Harry? what happened? why did you catch on fire? I know that luna knows though she wouldn't say till you gave the okay.' Hermione huffed. like Harry wouldn't trust them with anything.

'yeah what gives?' asked the twins. they also felt hurt at the implication of trustworthiness.

'I went through my maturity. that's why I caught on fire.' started Harry.

'that's all! I thought it was more serious than that. but that doesn't account for the fire.' said Hermione. she was really worried for her friend. when Harry caught on fire like that she had thought he died. what if it had been the dark lord using their link to kill him? does he think of that oh no. he expects us. me to accept that with a smile on my face as if.

Harry knew his friends would be angry, upset and beyond worried for him. he knew he could trust them. that no matter what they would always have his back.

'you three know why I caught on fire. Hermione what im about to say will most likely shock you...'

'as if Harry. there is absolutely nothing you can say that will shock me. whats the big secret that im not apart of? what are you gay?, pregnant?, suddenly decide on a sex change?'

'im a dragon.' he said dryly.

'a werewolf?, vampire? what?...' confused she asked if he had just said he was a dragon. he confirmed.

'oh okay.' she fainted landing on the soft pillows that the twins and luna had arranged to catch her when she fell.

all three looked at each other and said. 'she took that well.'


	4. Chapter 4

**summary : Harry learns that being normal is over rated.**

**warning: incase no one can tell this will be a Harry goes dark fic.**

**Disclaimer: not mine. Harry potter is not mine I just own the plot.**

**thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorites.**

* * *

**HERMIONE POV**

Hermione had the strangest dream, she had dreamt that Harry had told her he was a dragon. but Harry can't be a dragon that's just not possible. how would that even work?

she needs to research. quick as a flash she was up and moving dragging luna behind her.

'Hermione?' called Harry.

'well talk later Harry I have a lot to research.'

shrugging he sent a silent apology to luna. he wont see her again, not for a while at least. hopefully Hermione will remember to feed her.

* * *

the lovegoods had a library that could rival the Hogwarts library hands down. every thing was organized by subject and author. they had books on creatures that Hermione had never heard of, or only knew about from the fairy tale books her parent's used to read to her before they knew she had magic.

at first they were enthusiastic there was so much that she could do now, but after a while they didn't understand. they got fed up with her being magical and wanted her to start being normal.

she would never tell anyone, harry already had so much to do, and well the weasleys weren't well off. she couldn't burden them with her problems.

it hurt though that they couldn't, no wouldn't understand what she was going through. she knew it hurt them, that as muggles they didn't have any say to what she could or couldn't do in this world. she didn't know when they started drifting apart. it wasnt all their fault she was as much to blame.

drifting back towards the front Hermione thought she had found the right book, but it was just like the book hagrid had back in first year. she never noticed before that there were so many books on dragon harvests.

it must have taken all of harry's courage to tell them.

Hermione took occlumency. she taught her self. she would bury this secret so deep that she would die before it could be found.

'you wont find what you seek there Hermione.' said luna.

'yeah no kidding is this all that you have on dragons luna?'

'daddy keeps those books for people like the minister. what you seek is in the back i will show you.' Hermione followed luna to the back. she was sure she hadn't seen any books on dragons back here.

luna walked to the very back of the library and pulled out a book on** elementals.**

'luna this is a book on **Elementals** not dragons.' Hermione sighed.

shaking her head luna said. ' **Elementals** are dragons Hermione almost every thing you want to or need to know on dragons is in this book.'

'almost?'

'it was written by a dragon humanoid over a thousand years ago. this is a more recent copy. i say almost because dragons are very secretive they wouldn't want just anyone to know about them.'

ignoring the implication that she was just anyone Hermione opened the book.

**Elementals: a book on dragons.**

**you can always tell what element a dragon is by their eyes.**

**fire**

**Red dragons** are fiercely territorial. They prefer meat.

**Red dragons** breathe a deadly fire.

**Red dragons** are greedy and covetous, and obsessed with increasing their treasure hoards. They live in warm habitats, such as volcanoes or tropical islands. The **red dragon's** domain is warm .

They are cunning.

* * *

**dark**

If you ever encounter a** black dragon**, be careful—he prefers surprise attacks instead of fair fighting.

He is most active at night.

confident and powerful. He breathes a poisonous, sizzling acid.

* * *

**water**

**Blue dragons** are good at tracking.

He loves to soar.

**Blue dragons** are a real threat. He prefers to attack people in ambush. Surprise and distance is his greatest ally. They enjoy sitting and reflecting.

noble and has some sense of morals.

The **blue dragon** is large and vibrant.

**Blue dragons** breathe a chilling frost.

* * *

**earth**

The **green dragon** is a master of intrigue, politics, small and intelligent.

He is cruel.

He prefers forests—the older and bigger the trees, the better.

Instead of being overtly aggressive, he prefers to concoct elaborate schemes.

He may make his lair behind a waterfall or near a lake, pond, or stream that provides a submerged entrance. The closer one gets to his lair, the darker the woods become.

Evil hangs in the air, mingling with the forest scents.

The **green dragon** is a liar and master of verbal evasion. Just talking to a **green dragon** can lead to ruin.

When attacking, he will usually stalk his prey first, sometimes for days. He loves to play with his prey. He will subside on practically anything, including shrubs and small trees. He uses camouflage to his advantage.

He is good at tracking. and loves to soar.

The **green dragon** likes to instill terror in lesser opponents before torturing them to death.

**Green dragons** breathe poisonous gas, that is, a toxic chlorine gas.

They travel alone, and have very good memories.

* * *

**all dragons are loyal to their mates.**

* * *

**eggs.**

Dragons are hatched from eggs. These eggs vary in size depending on the dragon type, but are usually the same color as the mother dragon. Dragon eggs have elongated, ovoid shapes and hard, stony shells.

Dragons are different sizes, of course. They start out as eggs, from 1-4 feet in length, and about half that in diameter. As adults, some species of dragons can be as long as 85 feet, with a wingspan of 170 feet.

When born, a dragon's scales are as soft as tissue paper, and slowly harden as the dragon ages. During the first year of life, a dragon's scales will be very soft and supple. Over time, they will become as hard as stone or steel.

A dragon's eye has a large iris and a vertical pupil, like a cat. This allows the pupil to open extremely wide and admit much more light than a human eye. The white of a dragon's eye is often not white, but yellow, gold, green, orange, red, or silver.

A dragon's eye is protected by a leathery outer eyelid and three smooth inner eyelids. The innermost membrane is crystal clear and protects the eye from damage while the dragon flies. The other two eyelids mainly serve to keep the eye clean. They are not as thin nor clear as the innermost membrane. A dragon can use these inner lids to protect its eyes from sudden flashes of bright light.

* * *

**there are 3 types of dragons that I will not be putting in this book.**

* * *

**transformations**

a dragon can take human form if they so choose. most times a dragon wont take human form unless their mate is human. a half human dragon can only take dragon form upon reaching maturity.

* * *

Hermione closed the book.

did this mean Harry was half dragon?

what did it mean by mates?

does he have a predestined mate some one that was born just for him?

what does it mean it wont tell me of three types of dragons?

this damn book gave her more questions than answers. pissed off she didn't know what to do.

obviously Harry is a green dragon because his eyes are green. she always thought he had a good memory.

verbal evasion yup that's Harry. though she wouldn't call him a liar, he is small.

a lone wolf.

she wondered who his mate could be?


	5. Chapter 5

**summary : Harry learns that being normal is over rated.**

**warning: incase no one can tell this will be a Harry goes dark fic.**

**Disclaimer: not mine. Harry potter is not mine I just own the plot.**

**thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorites.**

* * *

Harry really didn't think Hermione would find anything when she left with luna. now she wouldn't stop pestering him for answers. he told her only his mate could know about that stuff. which led to the discussion on who his mate could be. in truth he didn't care.

he would know who his mate was when he met um. until then he would relish the freedom.

* * *

diagon ally was bustling with people. fairly crowded even with the knowledge voldemort is back.

'hey guys thanks for making it.' said the twins.

'like we would miss your opening.' said Hermione.

grinning the twins made it their mission to see who could break Hermione first. Harry just hoped they brushed up on healing spells. she had a strong right hook.

* * *

how did he let himself get talked into this. he was in the twins store when ron saw malfoy being as he said sneaky. considering he was going into knock turn yeah Harry could believe he was being sneaky. now the three of them were following malfoy around like some bad spy flick.

* * *

well that was a complete waste of time. seeing the same thought mirrored on Hermione's face. he, they really needed to stop letting ron talk him, them into things. when will he ever learn?

no more and that's a promise.

* * *

this must have been the first time that he had ever made it early for the train. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were invited to dine with slughorn. how did he never notice that malfoy and the idiots were not the only boys in slytherin. was he really that self absorbed? Blaise was pretty cool you could hardly tell that english wasnt his first language.

this year Harry didn't care what house they were in he would be more out going.

the D.A would he start it up again? why not they did well but lets face it every body could use a refresher.

'where's Ron?' Neville's right where is Ron?

Harry and Hermione looked for Ron but they couldn't find him.

Harry used the body heat spell just incase and found Ron. malfoy broke his nose and then left him invisible stuffed under a seat immobilized.

'its true Harry malfoys a deatheater I heard him say so.'

_not a very good one._ thought Harry._ or he would have killed you. dracos got a big mouth this must be some kind of punishment. Lucius did get caught last year then again he could have found out about the diary. either way he wouldn't have to put up with malfoy any longer._

Hermione waited for them and they rode toward Hogwarts. Ron yapping the whole way.

Harry had never been so glad in his whole life to see the great hall. Ron was worse than 3rd year when Sirius stood over him with that knife.

he should have known then that he was nothing more than an attention seeker.

Ron freaked out when snape was named the new D.A profferser. Harry was just happy they would finely learn something in that class. not that Remus wasnt a good teacher but lets face it the only good teacher was a deatheater.

* * *

it was great being back in Hogwarts he missed the place. he had started drifting away from Ron not that he had noticed. and started spending more time with Neville. he knew Neville liked luna but he also knew luna liked the twins. luna was a handful she would need both of them.

* * *

**hi so I don't remember book 6 all that good so your input would be greatly appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**summary : Harry learns that being normal is over rated.**

**warning: incase no one can tell this will be a Harry goes dark fic.**

**Disclaimer: not mine. Harry potter is not mine I just own the plot.**

**thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorites.**

* * *

McGonagall says I could take potions, even though I threw out every thing in my happiness of never having to take that class again I signed up.

Harry knew Neville was scared his grandmother would find out he was taking Charms instead of Transfiguration. Harry was glad no one cared what he did. other than Hermione, not that she counted.

potions was fun.

thanks to the book he found in the cupboard he won the Felix Felicis. beating not just Malfoy but Hermione as well. not that she was to happy about that.

wasnt to hard to convince slughorn to let him use the potions room for practice. thanks to the book his stock pile grew quite a bit.

the spells were interesting a few he knew his dad used. Harry knew his dad was a jerk that Sirius wasnt any better. but he couldnt help but feel closer to them knowing he was using spells they used.

he did wonder who this person was. who ever he was, he was brilliant.

"Harry what did you do?' demanded Hermione.

she had cornered him in his room, kicked out both Neville and Seamus. if he was them he wouldn't be happy.

'did what Hermione?' he asked.

'you know what. your cheating somehow. there is no way you could be better than me...'

'you think I'm cheating because now that we have a competent teacher I'm doing well, better than you in fact. no Hermione your supposed to be my friend. just leave me alone.'

how could she.

he knew Hermione didn't like losing, but he wasnt sure if he should forgive her. no only when she grew up and realized that winning wasnt every thing.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were not speaking. Luna hoped they made up soon. both were so stubborn luna doubted they would make up any time soon.

Luna noticed Ginny being well Ginny. strange Ginny never acted like her self around Harry. of course Harry was more oblivious than a muggle.

Luna didn't understand why Ginny was trying so hard to get Harry. she liked harry it was like having an older brother, but could never have him as a significant other. that would be too weird.

no Luna would rather have the twins. she wished she could have the both of them.

'Ginny are you okay?' Luna had found Ginny crying in the library.

'did something happen? should I call Madam Pince?'

Luna thought the librarian was rather nice, to her.

Ginny stared at her in horror.

'no Luna I'm fine it's just Ron can be such an idiot.'

Ron?

Ginny never listened to what Ron said. as far as luna knew Ginny listened to no one. she was a spoiled brat at the best of times.

'what did he do?'

it must have been truly awful for Ginny to cry.

'nothing, I have to go bye Luna.'

Luna kept an eye on Ginny after that.

she noticed Ginny and Ron made up. Luna saw them trying to stalk Draco, trying being the operative word. those two couldnt stalk a deaf person.

Luna heard from Harry that Ron believed Draco to be a death eater. she had to agree with Harry the only reason the dark lord would accept Draco would be to punish the Malfoys.

Luna wrote to her father asking him to check on aunt Narcissa. she must be so lonely with uncle Lucius in prison.


End file.
